Family
by toomanyfandoms400
Summary: The twins recently have had hazy memories of their past. It had come to them actually having a younger half sister. She had just been kicked out of her foster home. Not for being bad, it was that she had too many problems for them to handle. Lena and Stef will do anything to try and help their children's troubled sister, but what if that means getting in trouble themselves?
1. Memories

"Kids c'mon, you're gonna be for your first day back!", Stefenie Foster yelled up the stairs to the three bedrooms of her three children. She then walked back over to the breakfast table, where her partner sat with her cup of brew fresh coffee. The smell of pancakes and maple syrup lingered around the house. Lena smiled sleepily as the hungry hoard of kids pounded down the stairs. First was Brandon, who was already up so he could have hot water. His floppy, wet hair swung on his face.

"Good Morning, B."

"Morning Moms."

Jesus came down next. All that was missing was Mariana. She still laid in her bed. She couldn't sleep at all last night, for anytime she closed her chocolate brown eyes, a dreadful and painful memory from her past replayed in her brain.

"Mariana! Shake a leg, you're gonna be late!", Stef called from the kitchen.

She rolled from her bed, threw on a simple outfit, and tumbled down the stairs to the breakfast table. Instantly, her whole family knew something was wrong. Mariana sat beside Lena and turned to her.

"Did Jesus and I have another sibling?", She asked bluntly, for that's what her dream was about. It was about her and her twin when they were little kids and a baby. Her name was Tessa, however the two referred to her as Tessie.

Lena turned to Stef with a sigh.

"Yes, actually, you did. When we took in you two, she was three and we couldn't really take in a child that young. We didn't want to split you all up, but we had to."

Jesus glared over at them, "So we did have a biological sibling?"

Stef nodded, "Yeah, a half sister, but I do recall Jesus punching another boy at your guys' previous foster home, because he said she wasn't related to you two. That's why you all were dropped off at the police station."

"Even back then, I was a badass", He smiled stupidly.

Lena eyed him, mentally scolding him for swearing at the table. Mariana looked over at Brandon as he fiddled with his phone.

"But now, she'd be like nine, maybe ten. Could we get into contact with her?", Mariana asked quietly while flipping her head over to Lena.

"Maybe, I'll have to talk to Bill about it, but I think that's a great idea. Okay now, finish up so you won't be late."

The three teenagers finished their meal and quickly put the finishing touches on their outfits, before leaving the house.

The trio walked to school in a clump.

"Do you think that she'd know who we are?", Mariana questioned to her brothers.

"Doubt it.", Jesus responded.

Suddenly, Talya appeared and stepped beside Brandon, instantly grabbing his hand, "Morning Love."

Mariana knew that Talya was fake and crazy. She was like the Overly Attached Girlfriend on YouTube. She could see right through her little good girl act. Tayla was a slut. Mariana kept her thoughts to herself and continued walking, slightly faster so she wouldn't have any temptations to accidentally say them aloud. Her phone started to blare the sassy ringtone that it was assigned to. She quickly unlocked it, noticing it was a random number, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mariana, baby, is that you?"

Mariana froze at the sound of the woman's voice. She knew exactly who it was.

"Ana?"

_"Jesus! How do I make her stop?!", a five year old Mariana screamed while rocking her crying newborn sister's carseat. Jesus was too occupied on what to scavenge from the clutter of a kitchen. The trailer was complete trash. The awful smell of weed and spilt vodka filled up the small space and stuck to the children's clothing._

_"Mariana! Give me your doll's bottle!", Jesus yelled as he carefully pulled out a carton of chocolate milk and placed it on the floor. The young girl went over to her mattress and plucked the plastic bottle from her doll's mouth. She clutched it in her hand and dragged Tessa's carseat with the other to where Jesus was. _

_"Why do you need it?!"_

_"So we can feed her!"_

_Mariana crossed her arms,"No! It's mine and she can't have it!"_

_"But she's hungry though!"_

_"It's not my problem!"_

_"Oh, it isn't until Zane comes! Then, all of us are gonna be sorry!"_

_Zane was Ana's boyfriend and Tessa's father. He worked as a meth cooker and was out all day and night. He hated kids, but loved sex with a passion. He couldn't get enough of it._

_Mariana quickly understood what would happen and unscrewed the top of the bottle so her brother could fill it. Tessa's cries continued on and on, it was almost like_ _they were nonstop__.__The twins loved the idea that they had a little sister, however hated that they had to throw childhood away to care for her. No five year olds should be doing this._

_Jesus filled up the bottle, took it from Mariana, screwed the top on, and knelt down to his baby next time Tessa shrieked, he popped the hard, plastic nipple into her mouth. The two sighed in relief and sat Indian style in front of the carseat._

_"Later, can we play house and Tessie baby?"_

_Jesus glared over at his twin,"I thought we already were.."_

As soon as Lena finished her work, she called Bill to ask about Jesus and Mariana's sister. A smile plastered her face. It seemed that Tessa's foster parents sent her to a Georgia orphanage, for they couldn't afford to have her. That's when Lena had an idea_._


	2. Tessa

_Two in the morning, three week old Tessa awoke with a scream. Jesus bolted up from his mattress, which was placed on the floor. No bed, just the mattress. He went swiftly over to his baby sister's makeshift crib that was made out of a box and stuffed with blankets and pillows. He poked his head inside to see Tessa. She looked very unhappy. Jesus didn't really understand what exactly to do. He had just woken up to tend to her messy diaper about an hour ago. He never really changed her right and always put the diaper on backward, yet after twenty minutes of fighting against Tessa's kicks and helpless squeaks, she was the happiest little baby that was filled up with giggles, not paying any mind to the discomfort. Jesus quickly unraveled her from her nest of blankets and inhaled a deep sniff. Just the smell of baby powder lifted to his nostrils. She had different cries for when she hungry or wet, however this wasn't either one. It was one Jesus had never heard. It sounded like a cry of fear. He instantly cradled her close to his chest, letting her sooth herself by listening to his beating heart. Jesus realized what had happened to her. She had had a bad dream. He wanted her to know that big brother Jesus would always be there to scare away all the monsters._

"_Hush Little baby  
__no llores__  
__a__hermano mayor__cantar__una canción de cuna"_

A few days later, Bill dropped off Tessa's files. She sat at the kitchen table, flipping through the pages, until Jesus and Mariana came in. She smiled softly, "Hey kids, I'm actually Reading over your sister's file, want me to read you them?"

Both nodded and took seats across from her.

"Well, her name is Tessa Beth and she's nine. All of her past Foster homes said that she gave them no problems. They said that she loved Disney movies and football."

"Then why did they give her up?", Mariana questioned in confusión.

"That's harder to explain, you see, she has asthma really bad and she all those fumes she was brought home to when she was a baby made her lungs weak. Tessa could get very sick at any random momento. Her constant hospital and doctor visits were too expensive for them."

The twins eyed each other carefully, then returned their attention to Lena.

"You guys are still gonna take her, right?", Jesus asked.

"We're going to give it a shot, okay?"

They nodded while aint smiles grew onto their faces.

[ Quick Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story! I would like some ideas! If you have any suggestions, please send them to me! ]


	3. Finally Family

{ In honor of tonight, I decided to post another chapter. }

Tessa stood in front of the shiny, glass window of the orphanage's second floor playroom. She was smiling. Ms. Addison, the orphanage owner, informed her at the breakfast table that someone was coming to pick her up today. Tessa knew that the ladies coming to get her today also had her older brother and sister. She was dumbfounded at the subject, for she didn't remember having any other family, aside from a Mexican mother and a white father. Tessa hoped that they didn't speak Spanish. She learned the basics of sign language when she was six, only for when her vocal chords swell up or she just couldn't speak because of her condition. When Tessa last went to the doctor, he said that she'd surely die before her next birthday. Tessa didn't cry or feel upset. It was just the fact that she wouldn't be missed.

A blue rental car sped into the parking lot and eagerly parked with a screech of the brakes. A lady with straight, blonde hair stepped out. Tessa smiled. This must be them. She happily skipped out of the room, dodging the toys scattered on the hardwood. She bounced into her room and grabbed her Little Mermaid backpack and her stuffed bear from where she used to sleep. New life..

Tessa boldly gripped to her bear as Lena opened the door. She was nervous, yet excited about finally meeting her siblings. Lena gave her a smile and snatched a hold of her hand.

"Don't be afraid, we'll keep you safe."

Stef locked the car door and lead the two to the front door. The sound of giggling was heard as she opened the door. There, three teenagers stood, excited smiles plastered of their faces.

"Welcome Home", They all chorused while hugging their moms tightly..

Jesus and Mariana looked toward Tessa, who was clutching her bear, being completely silent. They both stepped forward to get a better look at their younger half sister. Blue eyes, caramel brown hair. There was no possible way that they could be related, but they knew, deep down inside the, that the pale little girl was the baby they cared for all those years ago.

"Gang, meet Tessa."

"Welcome to our family, princess", Brandon said politely while bowing like a prince would do. Tessa shyly giggled and curtsied. Everyone laughed.

Family was something new to Tessa. Family pays your hospital bills, however loves you through whatever comes next, whether it's another operation, another tube shoved into your nose, or death. Tessa knew that this family was the right one, hopefully they saw her as the right child to adopt in the near future.


	4. The Bang

{ Sorry about not updating! I've been very busy! }

XXXX

Days passed and eventually Lena enrolled Tessa in at Anchor Beach. Brandon led his younger sister to the third grade classroom, carrying her metallic Scooby Doo lunch box. Since she couldn't have school food, because of her condition, Lena decided to get her it. Tessa was very nervous. This was another new school. You'd think she'd be used to moving around schools, however she wasn't. Her brother stopped in front of one of the doors, before kneeling down to her. He fixed her sweater that covered her yellow dress and hugged her, before standing.

"You'll be fine, if you need anything, Mom's in the office and we're in the highschool hall, okay princess?"

The younger girl nodded and took her lunch box in her hands, "Okay, Brandon."

He gave her a reassuring smile and lightly pushed her toward the door. Tessa looked back as she entered. Once the door closed, Brandon made his way toward his homeroom, smiling to himself. Talya came up beside him and intertwined her hand with his, "How'd that go?"  
"She seemed okay, I guess we'll find out later today", He said while looking down.

XXXX

The day flew by quickly. Lena sat at her desk, fiddling with her finger nails. A small figure entered the office and sat across from her. The woman glanced up and fixed herself in another position.

"Tessa, how's your first day?"

Tessa gulped, before smiling slowly, "I guess it's been okay. I just don't feel too good."

Lena instantly plastered her 'concerned mother' face, "Is it your lungs?"

"Mhm", she nodded hunching over in pain.

"Did you take your medicine today?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

Tessa shook her head. She hated the hospital, because all they do is give bad news. Lena sighed and pulled out her phone, "I'm gonna call Stef, you stay here and try to calm down."

That's when a loud bang was heard throughout the school.


	5. Safe and Sound

The bang silenced all of the children in the school. Tessa was quickly pushed underneath Lena's desk. She started wheezing harder as Lena opened the door and scanned the hall, searching for stray kids. She pulled in a couple, one happening to be Brandon. The two strays darted behind Lena's desk and balled up in fear. Tessa's face started turning purple. Lena locked the door and dimmed the lights, scooting herself by the red-headed senior that was sitting a few inches away from Brandon. He instantly noticed Tessa and reached out his arms. He wrapped them around her stomach and slowly pulled her onto his lap. The younger girl landed her head on his shoulder. Funny, but Tessa and Brandon were quite close. He had missed Mariana and Jesus being little, so he was glad he had another chance at being the protective, big brother to a younger sibling who needed it. Now Tessa had two older, overprotective brothers and one older, overprotective sister, but she didn't care. Brandon pushed Tessa's long, brown hair back, so he could lean down to whisper supportive things in her ear.

"Focus on breathing, princess, don't worry about anything else. I've got you. I'll keep you safe. I won't let him hurt you at all."

Tessa kept wheezing. He rolled her head into his neck, to muffle the gasps she was making, and kissed the top of her head. He knew what he had to do.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Brandon patted her back as he finished the popular Taylor Swift song, knowing that Tessa would fall unconscious within minutes. He glanced over at Lena, who had been watching him the entire time.

Brandon whispered, "We have to get her to the hospital."

Lena nodded. Another gunshot echoed the halls. Screams were heard, which sent shivers up Brandon's spine. Tessa whimpered, too weak to even move. The flash of blue and red lights reflected inside through the window.

"Oh, thank god", the red-headed girl said in a sigh. The police crashed through and quickly arrested the gunman, before going through the classrooms. Brandon stood, holding Tessa, and sprinted outside to the ambulance, Lena following. Mariana was standing there, her makeup running down her face from cry. When she saw Brandon and Tessa, she broke down even more, thinking that her little sister had been shot. She just got her back. Mariana refused to let her slip away again. She dashed to the ambulance door as Brandon laid the motionless child on the gurney. All the other children watched, in fear. Some were crying. Some were upset. Some just didn't care at all. On top of it all, thunder began to roar in the sky while dark clouds were seen from above. Rain began pouring. Good thing the paramedics had lifted Tessa in before hand.

"Since she's under the age of thirteen, she must have a relative ride with her."

Brandon, Lena, and Mariana glanced at one another.

"Let Mariana go", Brandon said, pushing her forward, "We'll get Jesus and follow."

Lena spoke up, noticing how upset her daughter was, "It's going to be perfectly fine."

Mariana nodded and climbed in.

'This isn't going to be fine', she thought, rubbing her hands together.


End file.
